I Will Keep You Hidden
by MadeOfCandy
Summary: There are some things in life that just need to stay secret. That need to be hidden. Regina Mills find herself something that she desperately wants to keep a secret but with everything in her life threatening this its harder than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

She threw the doors of the stable open, excitement flowed quickly though her veins. She hadn't felt this happy in ages, she was eager to tell her lover of her news, she looked around the small stable and stroked Rocinante's nose placing a small kiss on it as a smile escaped her lips,

"Daniel?" Regina asked, her voice jumped at the end as she felt the buzz run to her mouth.

"Regina?" Daniel returned her question as he furrowed his eyebrows and he pushed open the horse's door as he looked at his lover with alarm he wasn't expecting a visit from Regina and it surprised him that she was let outside her house, he worried that the reason was bad; he closed the door behind him making sure that the horse he was tending too didn't escape. "What's wrong?" He asked running over to the young woman catching her arms in his hands,

"Nothing, in fact my news is the opposite of bad" Regina exclaimed looking brightly at her true love, she cocked her head to the side a little wondering why Daniel was so concerned but she blew it off, now was not the time

"What brought you here in such a rush then?" Daniel questioned with a small smile; he began to slowly stroke his partner's arms which made Regina instantly feel safe, she always felt like nothing could hurt her in his arms… apart from her mother obviously.

"We're going to have a baby" Regina's eyes glowed with pride, Daniel's eyes widened he didn't know how to react to the news. The woman was disheartened the lack of excitement express by her love, "Daniel?" she asked as the tone of her voice suddenly dropped drastically, her hand dropped to her belly as she began to feel sick, she looked down and bit her lip, she blinked quickly to try to contain her tears,

"you're pregnant?" The father-to-be questioned; Regina looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows,

"Daniel you could at least look happy" She stated,

"I am happy; I mean… I will be, I'm just worried about your mother Regina, you can't even tell her about our relationship, we can't raise a child like this"

"Daniel, this gives us a new beginning. We can leave here, raise our baby; it will be good. Please at least smile" she begged, Regina's heart broke the minute that her love looked disappointed about news that was meant to bring so much joy.

The young man spread a small smile across his worried face, "I'm happy about being a father, do not doubt that. I'm just worried about your safety and the babies" he cupped Regina's chin in the palm of his hand

"I don't want my mother to have anything to do with the baby, I'm not having her poison it's mind, if we get away then we'll never have to see her again" Regina reasoned,

"How?" Daniel tilted his head slowly expressing confusion,

"I don't know, but I will" Daniel's lover said strongly pulling her head out of her his grip, she's always wanted to be a mother ever since her father had bought her a little china doll when she was little. She loved that auburn haired child like it was her own child, from then onwards Regina thought it was her destiny to meet her true love and bare him a beautiful baby girl. Now there was a chance and she wasn't about to let it slip threw her fingers.

"Daniel, this is a sign for us, to start our life to finally have happiness together" Regina smiled taking Daniels hand "Just have faith"

"I apologise Regina, I can't wait" he smiled kissing her soft hand.

Regina departed from the small stable, she walked slowly home taking the time to think about her future with her new child and trying to figure a way that she could keep her child from the evil clutches of her mother, her hand caressed her belly slowly.

When Regina got to her family's home she tried her best to keep the noise of her entrance to a minimum. She closed the door silently and smiled as she remembered the growing bud that developed inside of her,

"Where have you been?" an old woman asked, Regina gasped as she turned to see her mother awaiting her arrival, the young woman's breathed hitched as she moved her hands around her back interlocking them together to stop herself from nervously playing with her fingers,

"I went for a late horse riding lesson" Regina lied, her mother paced towards the anxious girl, she raised her eyebrow trying to

"Regina, it is late. You know I don't like you to be out when it's getting dark" Cora hissed getting very close to her daughter,

"I'm sorry mother, I was just -"

"I don't want to hear you're excuses Regina" Cora snapped, "Just go" Regina nodded at her mother's request as the old woman flicked her hand dismissing Regina.

Regina hopped up the stairs to her room the feeling of joy over her baby was still lingering in her mind; she pushed the doors open and fastened them closed when she was sure her mother wasn't near.

She sat on her bed, contemplating the different ways that she could try and hide her child from her mother. The more she thought about it the less options she could think of that would help her keep this secret hidden, it wasn't the easiest thing to hide. She got up and walked outside onto her balcony looking at the little cottage that sat to the side of her parent's estate where Daniel lived with the rest of the people who served her family, she wondered if he was truly happy with their news and whether it was best for this baby to grow up with her as a mother… she'd never really had a good role model to follow. She shook her head quickly removing the thought she knew this baby would be loved and that was all that was needed. She turned around sitting on the wide ledge of the balcony and spotted her wardrobe, her eyes widened as she rushed over to it and threw it open. She pushed all the dresses to the side as she pulled out a hanger that carried a Corset, she looked at it and bit her lip. Part of her worried that wearing it during pregnancy might mean that her baby might be ill when it was born but she would love it anyway and she was sure that she'd rather have a baby that wasn't like the others than one who could be turned against her by her mother. She slept sound that night knowing that her little bud inside her would never have to be subject to the cruelty of her mother.

 **a/n: this is a rewrite of a previous fanfic called Forgetting what's hidden. It was my story don't worry I just wanted to edit it and re-release it!**

 **I do not own Once Upon a time all credit to ABC.**

 **Please fav, comment and vote**


	2. Chapter 2

_7 months later_

Regina jumped off her horse as she approached her and Daniel's normal meeting place, she flinched as she felt a crunching pain from her stomach, however these pains had become normal; at first she thought it was a sign that she was losing her child, she cried for hours, but the bump kept growing; even if it only grew a little bigger. At the moment the place that the baby lay looked like a lump caused by weight gain, the young woman's mother thought that her daughter was just putting on a few pounds; the corsets that had kept the bump from growing to full size was successfully hiding Regina's pregnancy from her controlling mother.

"Regina are you ok?" Daniel asked running towards his love, she nodded slightly as she squeezed her eyelids together. Regina handed the horse's reins to the man as she placed one hand on her thigh and the other on her small baby bump,

"Is she ok?" Daniel asked feeling useless in helping minimize the pain that Regina was feeling,

"You're sure that it's going to be a girl, aren't you?" Regina chuckled but was cut off quickly as she clenched her teeth together,

"She's going to be a little Daddy's girl" Daniel replied trying to keep a positive vibe, "Is there anything I can do?" Daniel ran to the tree quickly tying the reins tightly around the bark, he then made his way back to his pregnant lover.

"No, I'll be fine. I normally just injure it for a couple minutes and it goes away" she explained, scrunching her face up

"This has been well over a couple of minutes" Daniel warned getting onto one knee in front of Regina to try and get eye contact,

"Daniel, it'll be ok. I'm sure" Regina looked to her baby's father and tried to smile as best as she could. They stood in that same position for a while longer, Daniel had finished trying to help; he thought it best that he left her to deal with it like she normally would.

When Regina's pain ceased to exist they moved further towards the tree trying to shield their meeting, they feared the most that Cora may find out about their forbidden love.

"I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill." Daniel explained as Regina smiled brightly up at him, "We can make it by sundown, have a picnic-"

"I can't. I have to be back in an hour – tea time. A lady never misses her tea time." Regina interrupted, she rolled her eyes as said the word _lady_ she didn't care about status, and she never had cared, she just wanted to be loved.

"This is absurd. Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When are you going to tell your parents about us?" The young man asked looking at Regina; he knew that her mother wouldn't agree but if they were to be together, with their new child, Cora had to know.

"It's not my parents." Regina sighed, "It's her." Regina looked at the dull green grass as she cringed at the thought of her mother

"I don't understand. So, I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she, of all people, understand?" Daniel asked, Cora made no sense to him

"She does. But… But, she thinks one's trajectory needs to keep moving up and…" the nervous woman's voice faded quieter as she thought she may offend Daniel

"And I'm down." Daniel admitted, he wondered if Regina thought the same and was just too scared to say it; would she be the same as her mother is too his little girl?

"She believes that, Daniel. I know better." Regina said re-assuring her doubting lover, he looked into her eyes and found truth. He smiled as her eyes reminded him of his undying love for Regina.

"Regina, tell her. She'll get over it. What can she do?" Daniel asked Regina's eyes flickered with disbelief; she couldn't believe that he was asking such a silly question.

"Have you not seen her magic? Th-The real question is, what can't she do?" Regina fearfully stuttered, nobody could comprehend what her mother could do. That's why they had to get away from her before the baby was born; however Daniel didn't exactly see it like that.

"Who cares about magic? True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything." Daniel was confused as to why Regina was so scared of her mother.

It was then when the couple heard a distressed shriek,

"Help!" A little girl's voice cried,

"Shh. Someone's here." Regina whispered fearing the worst she looked to see where the awful noise originated from, she saw a speeding horse flying from the fields around them.

"Somebody, help me!" The little girl cried again, Regina looked at her lover; she couldn't leave the girl to speed away from whoever she was with. She ran away from Daniel jumping back on her horse, she flinched as the baby reminded its mother that it was there. She kicked the horse on

"Come on boy, please stop! Help me! Help! Help me! Please help me!" Snow let a small tear fall from her eye as fear spread through her veins, she didn't want to die and if someone didn't save her soon she would die; she was positive this was the end.

Regina caught up to the scared child; she extended her hand out to the small girl "Give me your hand!" Regina insisted

Snow grabbed the young woman's hand quickly holding on for her dear life, Regina pulled the child off her horse and onto her own. Regina sighed as she watched the wild horse speed away, her own horse however was slowing into a halt; she let the little girl slip from her grip as she tumbled of the horse to the ground. Regina slid off her horse flinching as the pain from her tummy returned, she ran over to the little girl helping her off the ground; she tried her best to ignore the aching pain that existed in her womb.

"It's okay, dear. You're safe." Regina told Snow as the little girl got to her feet,

"You saved my life." Snow smiled her eyes dazzled with admiration for this woman that had saved her life,

"Are you alright?" Regina asked the quite shaken child,

"Yes. But I'll never ride again." Snow still couldn't break the gaze she had on the beautiful woman that knelt before her.

"Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible." Regina advised smiling at Snow,

"Thank you." Snow chimed

"Regina." The young woman smiled, Snow breathed out heavily as she accepted the name of her most wonderful saviour,

"I'm Snow. Snow White" with that the princess threw her arms around Regina engulfing her in a hug, one that sent a tingle through Regina's spine.

After Snow departed Regina jumped back on her horse and rode towards Daniel; she slipped off her horse as he emerged from behind the tree.

"Who was that?" he asked, taking his love in his arms and pecking her with a small kiss

"Snow white, sweet really; she hugged me and it was really nice. Do you think our baby will hug me like that?" Regina asked looking down at her small bump,

"Of course, she will cherish your every breath just like I do" Daniel smiled caressing Regina's cheek

"So, you _know_ it's going to be a girl, does that mean you have any names in mind?" Regina chimed looking up at her partner

"I like Lily, I like Lily a lot!" he laughed,

"I like Lily too" Regina smiled before kissing Daniel.

 **a/n: thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited already! Keep them coming they really mean a lot** **comment also !**


End file.
